


Good King, Shacklebolt

by earthphoenix (roughknuckles)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rare Pairings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-07-29
Updated: 2007-07-29
Packaged: 2017-12-09 09:51:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,893
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/772841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/roughknuckles/pseuds/earthphoenix
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rare-pair. Holiday smut.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Good King, Shacklebolt

Sirius Black, wizard extraordinaire, was balancing a ladder on the rickety fire-escape outside a muggle apartment building on the eleventh floor. His dark hair blew around his head like wet whips in the rain as the pureblood in the leather jacket stretched up as far as his body would allow and began to hang electric muggle Christmas lights against the red brick in the London December rainstorm.  
  
The apartment door opened, then closed and after a moment a window was opened from the bedroom and a head poked out, speaking quite calmly, "I know that’s not Sirius, in the rain, hanging electrical equipment, I know that’s not Sirius Black, _my_ Sirius Black who I saw from the street balancing on his tip toes on the highest point of the ladder … I know it’s not, because he’d have more consideration for his safety then that."  
  
Sirius laughed and looked down, focusing on Kingsley's calm, striking face before he left the rest of the lights in a bunch on top of the ladder and climbed down, "No, no, that was an imposter, some sort of handsome, careless imposter trying to make you come home early."  
  
"Mhm. You know what’s good for that? Sending notes by owl … saying something to the effect of: Dear Kings, I’m randy as all hell, come home soon."   
  
Sirius grinned widely, looking in through the bedroom window, arms around Kingsley's wide, warm shoulders, "Yeah but that's like saying Dear Kings, I have black hair, come home soon-"   
  
"Yes well-" Kingsley held Sirius, his drenched wet Sirius tightly, "I rather that, then a note indicating that you’ve been sent to St. Mungos."  
  
Sirius stepped up, his foot on the window sill, and climbed back into the apartment, still holding Kingsley as his feet came down, meeting the floor as their faces brushed together, dark and pale. "Alright, I promise, no more hanging the lights in the rain."  
  
Kingsley kissed the side of Sirius’s face, letting the rain from his skin wet his lips.  
  
"Mmm" Sirius's eyes closed, "how was work?" he murmured, tilting his head back, exposing his long, slim neck.  
  
"Intense … though it’s nice to say who’s in and who’s out these days." Kingsley continued to take his time, kissing Sirius's skin.  
  
"... everything okay?" Sirius's eyes opened, pale grey irises with dark rings around the outside of them, looking down at the auror.  
  
"Mmhmmm-" Kingsley smiled against Sirius’s neck, pulling him further back into the room, holding him close.  
  
Sirius smirked, "Good, good ... because your day is about to get worse-" He ran his hands down the back of Kingsley's shirt and then pressed his chilled hands against his skin just over his kidneys, cackling.  
  
Kingsley yelped, grabbing Sirius by the hands, "HEY!"   
  
Sirius struggled, still laughing, "I'm just sharing the cold!!!"  
  
"Oh yeah …" Kingsley trapped both of Sirius’s wrists with a single hand, before tickling his sides, "I’m just sharing the laughter then."  
  
Sirius yelped and twisted, laughing even harder, "NOOO! No no no no! I'll be good! KINGS!"  
  
"Oh, right ... of course." Kingsley continued to tickle Sirius, pinning him against the wall, grinning as he watched the man struggle.  
  
"KINGS!" Sirius writhed against the wall, leather jacket slipping down one shoulder as he laughed maniacally and slid one thigh between Kingsley's legs, trying to put the huge auror off-balance, "I ... I will! I WILL!"  
  
Kingsley stopped tickling, but smiled, leaving Sirius out of breath, leaning against him, kissing him, "You … will … what?" He said slowly with a smirk.  
  
Sirius moaned quietly at the kiss, responding against Kingsley's full, soft lips as he tried to catch enough air to pull into his lungs, "I will ... be ... good. I'll be good ... very good."  
  
"Good." Kingsley kissed Sirius slowly, wrapping his arm around the small of Sirius’s back, his other hand pressed against Sirius’s sides, moving up his chest, under his jacket.  
  
"Mmm-" Sirius shrugged his jacket off, letting the wet leather hit the floor before he held Kingsley again, kissing him ardently, "By the way, Kings, I'm randy as all hell."  
  
"Mhm-" Kingsley pressed his hips against Sirius, keeping the pureblood’s back pressed against the wall as they kissed.  
  
Sirius groaned at the feeling, only fabric separating their twin hard-ons as Sirius began to undress the auror pressed against him, undoing his shirt and pushing it off with warming, eager hands, "Fuck ... Kings ... love it when you're-" A warm blush crept across Sirius's high cheekbones, just under his cool eyes.  
  
"Love it when I’m what?" Kingsley smirked, "Hard? Ready? … About to play with you as I see fit?"  
  
Sirius grinned slyly and shivered as he ran his hands over Kingsley's expanse of bare, smooth, dark skin, "About to pin me against our bedroom wall and fuck me until I come against your chest?" The pureblood's smoky eyes glinted hopefully as he undid his own jeans, hiking them down, tempting Kingsley with the sight of his naked hips, the pale, smooth grooves just above his thighs and his flushed, trembling cock.  
  
Kingsley licked his lips, reaching out and brushing the tip of his fingers over the length of Sirius’s cock before pressing the palm of his hand against his hip, "Yes?" Kingsley leaned closer, whispering, "Yes, you think that’s what I’m about to do?"  
  
"Oh-" Sirius groaned as quietly as if they were still boys at school feeling each other up in a hallway just past the potions laboratory before someone caught them, "Gods, please ... I'll make it up to you if you want me to."  
  
"Why don’t you put your hands down my pants and check for me Sirius … make sure I’m hard enough for you."   
  
Sirius obeyed quickly, unzipping Kingsley with expert speed and slipping both of his hands into the fabric before he moaned. "You're ... you're-" Kingsley's wide, long cock wasn't just hard, it was throbbing with a pulse of it's own against Sirius's sweat-smooth fingers and palms, "fuck, Kings, you feel ... unreal ... perfect ..." He started to brush his long fingers up and down the enormous shaft of his lover's sex, teasingly, letting his fingertips just brush his balls.  
  
Kingsley smiled, loving when Sirius discovered, and re-discovered him. He pushed at his pants so that they fell further off his hip before scooping an arm under Sirius’s leg, lifting him up, off the floor, his back against the wall supporting his weight as Kingsley pressed against him, "Your arms, Sirius … around my neck." He directed, letting his head rub against the back of Sirius’s thigh.  
  
Kingsley was the only person in the world that the rebellious, prickly Sirius Black had ever obeyed without hesitation after years of learning to trust the steady, noble, reassuring auror. Kingsley had Sirius's complete trust now, he had for a long time, and it made moments like this possible. Sirius nodded, his eyes lust-dazed as he held Kingsley's shoulders and kissed him hard, over and over again, his long, sculpted legs wrapping around Shacklebolt's solid waist, "Mmm-"  
  
"Beautiful." Kingsley whispered, kissing Sirius’s neck, letting his lips nibble at the skin as his arms and wide hands continued to support Sirius, grinding against the other man until he found the tight ring of muscle, "There … there … so good." Kingsley groan as he kept Sirius pinned while he pushed up, penetrating Sirius with ease, in a slow fashion that was never forced, but perfectly tight.  
  
Sirius moanedloudly, the sort of moan that would have tortured their neighbors were it not for some well-placed silencing spells, as Kingsley pushed inside him again, "Ohhhhhh ... Kings..." The pureblood looked down at Kingsley, their eyes meeting as he lowered himself down very slowly around the auror's wide, long sex, letting it fill him completely before he cupped Kings's face with both hands and kissed him passionately.  
  
"Sirius-" Kingsley groaned, knees slightly bent as Sirius kept himself wrapped around him, impaled on the end of his sex, "You feel amazing … god, Sirius …"  
  
"Yours ..." he murmured enticingly, "come on, fuck your Sirius ..." The velvety walls of Sirius's body tightened around Kingsley's prick as the pureblood began kissing and licking the auror's wide neck.  
  
Kingsley smiled a little, biting at Sirius’s shoulder, giving Sirius one hard, good fuck before bouncing the pureblood against his lap, pressing his back up against the wall with every thrust.  
  
Sirius yelled out wordlessly, clinging to Kings and looking down at him as they rutted, "Fuck ... that's good, so good, right there, right ... OHFUCK-" Kingsley had found his prostate and Sirius swore as pleasure traveled through his lean, elegant body in shockwaves, "FUCK ... yes, yes, yes don't stop, don't stop, loveyou-" The rebel prince's cock was rubbing hard against Kingsley's smooth chest, wetting it as it began to drip pre-cum.  
  
"Ohhh-" Kingsley groaned, head rolling back on his own shoulders as his hips bucked, unable to stop, even if he had wanted to, pressing into Sirius, over and over, adding pressure to the small of his back where his fingers pressed in.  
  
"Yours, yours, Kingsley-" Sirius murmured darkly, forcing himself down over Kingsley as the auror thrust upwards, "yours, your Sirius ... your Sirius ... ohh-" Sirius bit his already swollen lower lip, his dark hair clinging to the sides of his handsome face as he looked down at their rutting bodies and groaned loudly, feeling heat pool behind his own hips, "ohh Merlin" he whispered, "fuck ... yes ... Kingsley, I ... I ..."  
  
"YES … yes Sirius … me too … my god, already … fuck, you’re too good … too good …"  
  
"Going to ... " He closed his eyes, panting, "against your ... chest ... I ... can'tstop ... OHFUCKYESPLEASEKINGS ... Harder!"  
  
Kingsley pressed his hands against Sirius’s shoulders, sliding him down the wall, so that Sirius was bent back on himself as Kingsley drilled into Sirius, face tight and jaw locked as he in turn attempted to obey, sweat slipping down the sides of his face and neck.  
  
"AHH- AH-" Sirius writhed again before he shuddered hard and came, as promised, against Kingsley's wide chest, coating it with pearlescent, white cum as he shouted, almost convulsing with the force of his orgasm.  
  
"YES GOOD GOD!" Kingsley bellowed, knowing he wouldn’t have been able to hold off much longer, coming soon after, spilling into Sirius as the man’s muscles tightened and released around him, warming and soon wet with his own cum.  
  
Moments later, Sirius was clinging to Kingsley, gasping and kissing the sweat from his strong neck as he beamed, a soft, sweet smile curling the corners of his infamous lips. "Kings ..." he whispered, his voice hoarse with screaming.  
  
"Yes …" Kingsley groaned, "Sirius?" letting his focus fall into Sirius’s eyes.  
  
Sirius cupped one hand under Kingsley's jaw and tilted his head before their warm, worn lips met again, gently. "Love you."  
  
Kingsley smiled, nodding, "And I love you." He said, kissing the other man slowly.  
  
Sirius beamed quietly as they kissed, his body still tingling and weak with pleasure, "Mmm ... bed ... please?"  
  
Kingsley wrapped his arms around Sirius’s body, lifting him up and carrying him over to the bed, laying him back, pressing kisses against his neck and the side of his face.  
  
They sank down into the bed together, arms around each other, kissing. Sirius rolled them so that he lay over Kingsley like a luxurious blanket, still kissing his face, "Really do love you ..." he murmured, stroking his long fingers over the generous features of Kingsley's face.  
  
"I know." Kingsley smiled slowly, "I think I've known it before you did."

**Author's Note:**

> co-authored. originally written for thestralskinphoenixtears


End file.
